


What We Don't Remember

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 13 to 30 AU, Adrien's bare chest, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, In a sense, Kinda, Marinette's burning cheeks, Married Couple, Was just going to be a ficlet one shot, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Marinette and Adrien wake up in bed together and are very confused by the fact they are older than they remember.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an anon ask to chasssecroise who put it out as fair game. Instead of having Marinette OR Adrien my brain decided to do both.

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open and before her was a dream. Golden hair that was a bit too long, tanned skin, defined cheek bones and a chiseled jaw, with a bit of nighttime growth causing a stubble on the chin. It was Adrien sleeping next to her, but this was no Adrien she had ever seen. This was the man she only had thought he might one day grow into being. It was a dream, but it seemed so real. 

Marinette’s breath caught as green eyes looked at her suddenly. Sleepily he stared at her, then slowly she watched him come to full wakefulness, confusion in his voice. “Marinette?”

“H-hi, A-aaa, Adrien!” Was she blushing? Probably! She felt the bed move as he sat up and suddenly she wasn’t so sure this was a dream any more. Granted it still seemed like one as she looked at his shirtless form.

“Where are we? What happened to y…, what happen?” He was looking around the bedroom and Marinette finally sat up herself looking at the room. There was a large pair of windowed doors, which she thought might have a balcony of some sort out of it. The decor she had to admit was much to her liking. Nothing she recognized though!

“I, I don’t know,” she finally admitted after taking in everything around her and looking back at Adrien. She then bit her lip. She raised her hand to point to him, to ask him about why he looked so much older when she noticed her hand and gasped. There was a simple gold band on her left hand.

His eyes must have followed hers, because after a moment he moved to hold his own hand out. There was a gold band on his hand as well. They looked at each other and then they pointed at each other with their left hands and screamed.

“This is a dream, a dream, a fabulous but weird dream!” Marinette muttered, after leaping backwards out of the bed and looking at Adrien.

He was also out of the bed looking at her, looking, well she wasn’t sure, conflicted for sure! His voice was at first low but rose in tone quickly. “Maybe I got hit by an akuma? Wouldn’t be the first time, but what sort of an akuma, and why are you older?” 

“Oh, they’re awake finally!” A voice Marinette didn’t recognize announced.

“It’s about time,” that was Tikki! Marinette was so happy as she looked in the direction of the voiced, the door leading from the bedroom to the rest of the house. She went to the door, opening it, Adrien behind her. She didn’t want Adrien seeing Tikki, but at this point that was the least of her problems. 

As they looked out the cracked door, Marinette saw Tikki and a black kwami lazily flying down the hallway to the door.

“Good morning Marinette, Adrien,” she said in her cheerful way.

“Are you two done sleeping? I’m ready for breakfast!” said the other kwami.

Confused, Marinette looked from the kwamis to Adrien, to see a look that might have mirrored hers. She then looked back at the kwamis. “Uh, I’m a little confused.”

The two kwamis stopped in mid air. The black one looked exasperated and Tikki looked amused. Thar wasn’t helping. “I guess they’re still suffering from the affects of the attack from the jinn.”

“At least they’re not toddlers anymore!” Marinette realized that the kwami had cat ears and a tail, and that Adrien wasn’t at all reacting to the flying creatures themselves!

“Adrien, Marinette, how old are you?” Tikki asked kindly.

“Fifteen,” they said in unison.

The black cat kwami laughed, summersaulting in the air. Tikki just sighed. “You’re both actually twenty five and been married for the last five years. I think you both might want to try to call out until these last affects from the spell dissipate.”

“We’re married?” Marinette asked in shock!

“Wait, are you Ladybug’s kwami?” Adrien asked behind her.

Oh?

OH!

“You’re Chat Noir!”

“We’re Married!!!”

Tikki found their reactions amusing. Plagg just resigned himself to getting breakfast on his own. He recalled the freak outs from the first time they learned each others’ identity. He didn’t want to witness the repeat!


	2. Chapter 2

When Adrien awoke, he saw heavenly blue. He knew those eyes, the name nearly on the tip of his tongue. Gradually though he took in other things, like pale skin sprinkled with freckles and a round face with a delicate chin. All exposed with it’s mature manner. It was then that he realized while the eyes reminded him of his lady, the face reminded him somewhat of someone else and that was the name that escaped his lips. “Marinette?”

They were now sitting on the couch in their place? His brain was still trying to keep up with what Ladybug’s kwami was saying. All he knew for sure was that supposively he was married to Marinette, who was Ladybug, and that they had simply forgotten the last ten years due to some magical creature that was upset or something. 

“Are you sure this will wear off?” Adrien asked in concern. He then glanced away from the kwami to look at Marinette, who had her eyes averted. He had no idea what was going on in her head, but her face was red and when she noticed him looking at her she became redder still.

Tikki laughed and Adrien, turned back to the kwami, feeling a bit warm from embarrassment, but trying not to show it. “The magic just has some lingering effects. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“If you’re sure.” He didn’t know what else to say. Marinette wasn’t saying a word and if she was Ladybug, she was but he was having a hard time thinking of her as such, she should have been the one asking the questions. Ladybug was smart, and this was her kwami they were talking to.

His was still in the kitchen. Adrien was starting to become irritated by that thought. Didn’t Plagg care? He should have known the black cat kwami showed his concern in other ways as he floated into the living room with a bag three times his size. Potato chips. Which he dropped right between Adrien and Marinette.

“You’re both probably famished. Be better if you just make breakfast, but I remember you didn’t know the first thing about being in a kitchen as a kid.” Plagg said in a bland tone.

“Hey! It’s not my fault!” Adrien said crossing his arms across his chest. Marinette looked over at him, then quickly turned back again. Why wasn’t she saying anything?

“It’s okay Adrien, there’s enough in the pantry to tide you over, and besides Marinette knows enough about the basics in the kitchen,” Tikki said with a kindness Adrien appreciated even as he opened the bag of chips and took a few out to eat.

“Once they clean the mess they made last night,” Plagg added.

There came a buzzing from the bedroom they had come from, their bedroom. “What’s that?” Adrien asked, turning to look in the direction of the hall.

“Your morning alarm. Sheesh kid! Come on, you should go turn it off.” Plagg was now circling over his head.

“Oh, um, okay.” Adrien stood, feeling still out of sorts by this whole thing. He glanced down at Marinette, but her gaze kept flickering to him and away. He started walking back to the bedroom, worried. They were married, right? So that meant they got along together. He had always thought of Marinette as his friend and he was in love with Ladybug, that she was the same person was still a little weird, but he wasn’t the least bit upset over the idea. It looked like Marinette was though.

It took him a moment to make sure he turned off the alarm and didn’t just set it back to snooze. As he started back to the door, Plagg hovered in his path. “You might make things a lot easier if you put on a shirt.”

Adrien looked down at his chest. It was still weird to think that he had grown up, but why exactly did he need to put on a shirt?

Adrien wasn’t exactly stupid, but everything was weird and his priorities were shot. Once he understood what Plagg might have meant about putting a shirt on he finally flushed. “Is that why Marinette looks like a lobster?”

“Duh!”

Adrien went to the closet to find something to wear, but with the door open he didn’t miss hearing Marinette’s voice. “What do you mean that was his mother I talked to!”


End file.
